Верное средство
by Geust
Summary: Перевод по фанфику: When What's THAT Becomes Too Much, автор: Naruto-senpai, 2007. Сай живет в голове Хикару и думает слишком громко.


Жужжит. Жужжит. Жужжит. Каждое утро. Бззз-бззз-бззз. БЗЗЗ.

Да хоть обжужжись.

Дотянуться рукой до тумбочки, нашарить источник звука, двинуть ему хорошенько - и всё, отжужжался.

Теперь - перевернуться на другой бок, подмять подушку под голову - и спа-а-ать да-альше-е...

...А! Нет!... Да что это за гадость за такая?

Вместо мягкой тёпла подушки голова Хикару погрузилась в вязкий холодный туман - будто его окунули в жидкий азот.

Тут уж было не до сна: глаза Хикару распахнулись сами собой - так неожиданно, что зрение доли секунды пребывало в поиске сколь-нибудь приметного объекта, на котором можно было бы сфокусироваться. Прямо по курсу было белое поле постельного белья, а за ним, в недосягаемой дали, проступали очертания комнаты.

Ан нет. Постельное белье было цветным. А вот поверх него - а главное, поверх уютной и теплой... только что... подушки - возлежала белая лощеная ересь, от которой веяло холодом жидкого азота. Ересь была как жестокий мартовский снег, выпавший на только что распустившиеся цветы, она поглощала тепло и уют подушки и убивала всякую надежду на так необходимые две-три-десять-двадцать минуточек сна.

О-о-о, в такие минуты нежеланного пробуждения Хикару ненавидел свою жизнь и чужую смерть, которые каким-то фантастическим образом сплелись в единое целое и заставляли вставать с утра по будильнику и ни получасом позже. Поэтому он сперва с ненавистью посмотрел на черное отродье, только что издававшее "бззз-бззз-бззз", а затем перевел окончательно прозревшие глаза на существо, соглашавшееся с этим черным отродьем в том, что Хикару пора вставать.

Существо звали Сай. И оно уже не существовало. Ни для кого, кроме Хикару. И было холодным, неприятно осязаемым и чрезвычайно навязчивым. Оно было призраком. Лет эдак около тысячи. И оно посмело разложить безразмерные рукава своего доисторического лощеного тряпья на драгоценнейшей из драгоценнейших - в настоящую минуту - вещей - на подушке. И оно смотрело на Хикару бессовестно честными, прозрачными глазами - карат по двадцать каждый.

- Чего? - спросил Хикару сиплым со сна голосом. Ему показалось, что этот вопрос прозвучал сурово.

- Я вот думаю, - невозмутимо сказал Сай, не замечая суровости в голосе Хикару и глядя поверх его головы, - бить ту штуку каждое утро, - это такой утренний ритуал?

- Типа, да.

- Откуда он пошел? Сколько я не разглядывал ту штуку, не нашел в ней ничего такого, что могло бы вызывать такие приступы утренней ярости... как у тебя. Поэтому не могу понять смысл ритуала, и почему для него используется именно такая вещь.

- Это часы. Будильник. Будет по утрам.

- О! Часы. - На наивно-безмятежном лице Сая появилось некое понимание и даже уважение к черному отродью. - Я предполагал, что это как-то связано со временем. Я видел, у вас много таких... часов. Но эти издают звук каждое утро. И потом ты вымещаешь на них гнев. Почему? Все ли так делают? Или это твой персональный ритуал?

Хикару сел в кровати и мрачно уставился на Сая. Он даже выдержал паузу в пару секунд, но выражение Саевого лица не изменилось - похоже, он не понял, что вопрос этот глупый и неуместный. Или Хикару просто не мог сходу дать на него ответ, но ни за что бы не признался в этом даже самому себе. Поэтому он сказал - мрачно, выдерживая паузы:

- Сайчик. Припомни-ка. Каково это. Спать?

- Спать... Я помню. Но, боюсь, моя нынешняя память о сне несколько отличается от твоих теперешних ощущений от сна. Если угодно, мое нынешнее состояние - тоже сон. Вечный. - И Сай улыбнулся - как показалось Хикару, снисходительно.

- Тогда тебе меня не понять, - ответил Хикару. - Не понять, что такое лишние десять минут сна, когда ты хочешь спать, а не когда ты не можешь проснуться. Вот эта штука, - он ткнул пальцем в будильник, - будит меня по утрам. Слишком рано. А я хочу поспать. Всего-то минутку лишнюю. Вот я его и выключаю. Чтобы не жужжал. Ясно?

- Выключаешь ударом?

Хикару знал: один вопрос у Сая тянет за собой другой, а за ними тянется целая вереница вопросов - как человечки из бумаги - и каждый вопрос способен поставить в тупик даже ученого мужа, что уж говорить о школьнике, то есть о Хикару... потому что вопросы у Сая были элементарные, но касались настолько очевидных вещей, что для ответа на них пришлось бы сперва рассказывать историю цивилизации.

Поэтому Хикару оставил последний вопрос без ответа, слез с кровати и поплелся в ванную.

Сай, судя по всему, все же рассчитывал на ответ и продолжение познавательной истории о будильниках и ритуалах, связанных с ними, поэтому заскользил следом, продолжая вопрошать:

- Что дает тебе лишняя минута сна? Это не час, не два... Минута - очень мало! И если часы будят тебя слишком рано, можно ли сделать так, чтобы они будили тебя тогда, когда тебе надо?

- Нет, - бросил через плечо Хикару, - иначе я бы спал до полудня.

- Нельзя, - покачал головой Сай. - Тогда ты будешь опаздывать в классы.

- В школу.

- В школу?..

Иной раз Хикару хотелось стукнуть Сая по лбу, но он знал, что рука его попросту завязнет в холодной призрачной субстанции. Поэтому Хикару резко обернулся и рявкнул:

- Ради бога, Сай, ты вертишься вокруг меня несколько месяцев, и мог бы запомнить, что как выглядит, что как называется и что для чего используется!

Сай сменил маску безмятежности растерянностью и добавил к ней легкой озабоченности, чуть сведя острые брови - мимика у него была богатая, но такая же замороженная, как и вся его неживая сущность; возможно, так казалось из-за его выбеленного лица, или Хикару просто не успевал замечать, как одно выражение призрачного лица успевает смениться другим, и это всякий раз обескураживало.

- Слишком много... всего... - пробормотал Сай, качая головой, - ...за минувшие века столько изменилось! Разом не укладывается в голове. Я забываю то одно, то другое. И, может быть, если бы я мог осязать, то лучше бы запоминал...

- Но ты не можешь, - старательно скрывая превосходство, закончил за него фразу Хикару.

Сай не мог. Или мог, но едва-едва, что особой роли не играло. Это было печально для обоих сторон, потому что то, что не мог осязать Сай, вынужден был за него осязать Хикару. Впрочем, Сай многого не требовал. Обычно он просил играть за него в го. Это было не трудно, потому что он не просил за себя думать. Он даже очень выгодно и охотно думал за Хикару. Это был вполне равноценный обмен силами. Но иногда Сай, кажется, забывал о своей неспособности к полноценному осязанию, - вот сейчас, к примеру, он с искренним интересом наблюдал, как Хикару выдавливает на щетку пасту, как Хикару чистит зубы... и Хикару был уверен, что Сай пытается даже уловить сильный химический запах зубной пасты.

- Это жубная пашта, - прошепелявил Хикару сквозь пену во рту, предваряя вопрос своего персонального призрака.

- Надо же, а с виду точь-в-точь зубная паста, - сказал тот.

...то ли Сай издевается над ним? По нему не поймешь. Может, у него даже есть чувство юмора. Хикару выплюнул пену.

- Так и есть. Зубная паста. Очищает зубы от налета, придает свежесть дыханию... и что там еще в рекламе говорят. Короче, такая полезная фигня.

- О! Фигня! - повторил Сай с детским восторгом. - Как богат современный язык новыми словами и речевыми оборотами... - Нет, он точно издевается. - Она и вправду полезная, эта паста?

- Типа, да.

- Тогда... тогда... позволено ли будет мне ей воспользоваться хотя бы раз?

Хикару воззрился на Сая, как на призрака. Что было совершенно логично. Но обычно Хикару смотрел на него как на человека. А теперь - так, как следовало бы. Как на нечто нереальное, необъяснимое и несуразное.

- Как ты ей собираешься воспользоваться, скажи на милость? - спросил он. - Ты палочки-то в руки взять не можешь! Да и зачем тебе, привидению, зубная паста? Вряд ли тебе грозит кариес - ты же не ешь. И вряд ли тебе надо освежать дыхание... как будто оно у тебя есть.

Ну и прикусил бы ты, Хикару, язык! Надо ж было сморозить такое. Ну, задали дурацкий вопрос. Ну, ответил бы коротким отказом. Нет - и без объяснений.

В итоге, не говоря и слова о смерти, Хикару лишний раз напомнил Саю о различиях между живыми людьми и живыми трупами.

С другой стороны, уже в который раз у Хикару вертелся на языке один вопрос: не был ли Сай при жизни мазохистом? Потому что всякий раз провоцировать его, Хикару, на подобные издевки на тему жизни и смерти, - это где-то сродни мазохизму.

Ну, типа, он, Хикару, не хотел.

Типа, не надо было с глупыми вопросами приставать.

Ясно?..

Сай слышал его мысли, если думать очень... громко и отчетливо. Как-то так.

Может, он и сейчас услышал. Потому что молча последовал за Хикару - сперва в кухню, где так же молчаливо присутствовал в дальнем углу во время завтрака, а потом - на улицу, и дальше - до школы, одергивая Хикару на светофорах или подталкивая его в вагон метро - холодной, бесформенной, но вполне ощутимой силой.

И вопросам снова не было конца.

- ...что это, Хикару?

- Машина, я же говорил.

- Но они разные! Вот эта, именно эта - какая?

- Какая тебе разница! Будто покупать собрался...

- ...что это, Хикару? Что такое странное ты ешь? Это съедобно?

- Ну как ты думешь, если я это ем?..

- А что это за белый налет?

- Это не налет, это взбитые сливки.

- Сливки? Как это у вас так сливки бьют, чтобы они из синих и сочных становились белыми и воздушными?..

Иногда Хикару сожалел о том, что Сай уже мертв. Потому что он готов был его убить. За эти бессмысленные расспросы в самые неподходящие моменты. Особенно на уроках! Особенно на истории! Несомненно, Сай был бесценен именно в истории Японии, и чем древнее была история, тем бесценнее были Саевы познания - точнее, воспоминания. Но он не только делился ими, он охотно впитывал то, что давали на уроках, особенно его увлекала тема европеизации Японии.

И тут Хикару снова сожалел, что Сай уже мертв. Будь Сай жив, он все свои вопросы мог адресовать учительнице, и вот тогда бы Хикару со злорадством понаблюдал со стороны, как она выкручивается, а то и спасается бегством от любознательности его персонального призрака.

Однако ж все свои вопросы и всю свою любознательность Сай адресовал Хикару. Несмотря на то, что никто в классе не видел и не слышал его, он предпочитал общаться с Хикару мыслями, а мысли его звучали громче и резче, чем голос. И еще... Сай был несколько экзальтирован. Иногда. Более всего когда что-то вызывало у него восторг или просто повышенный интерес. У Хикару звенело в голове от восклицаний Саевых мыслей, от его восторгов, от его изумления... "Я не могу отвечать тебе вслух," - в конце концов написал Хикару на листке и подсунул Саю буквально под нос. - "Ты меня немного отвлекаешь. Извини". И, чтобы не расстраивать его, тщательно подумал: "Ты же хочешь, чтобы я получал знания?".

О да, конечно, подумал в ответ Сай, и - слава всем богам - исчез.

Вот, так бы почаще. Так бы подольше. Иногда Сай исчезал из поля зрения и из зоны досягаемости мыслями, давая Хикару благословенные часы отдыха, когда он мог себя чуствовать обычным человеком. Хикару даже не задумывался, куда девался его призрак: улетал ли на небеса или телепортировался на дедушкин чердак, где они встретились, - он неизменно возвращался, принося с собой новую гирлянду вопросов, которые, видимо, успевал надумать по дороге. И снова начинал...

Жужжать.

Именно так. Как будильник по утрам. Жужжал. Жужжал. Жужжал. Вопросами. Восторгами. Мыслями. Словами. Вскриками. Даже шепотом. У него были столетия на удовлетворение любопытства, а он жаждал еще и еще - впечатлений, информации, вопросов-ответов. Хикару оправдывал Сая тем, что он недожил и теперь впитывал жизнь через любопытство. Но сам-то Хикару был живым человеком и хотел жить по-человечески хотя бы иногда!

Говоря откровенно, бесконечное жужжание Сая его раздражало. Не всегда. Но иногда оно переходило разумные пределы.

И вот настал день, когда Хикару решился. То есть сегодня. Сразу после школы. Этот план он обдумывал давно, даже подыскивал местечко для его осуществления... Может, план не сработает. Но попробовать стоило. Чтобы хотя бы на время кое-кто перестал жужжать. Пусть даже Сай увяжется за Хикару, это не помешает осуществлению плана. Хикару всё продумал.

Так что сразу после школы он пошел выполнять план. Пошел, поехал, потом опять шел и ехал, и шел... Улицами, переулками, закоулками. Сай неотступно следовал за ним, жужжал-жужжал-жужжал, Хикару даже что-то ему отвечал, улицы петляли, и с каждой петлей становилось как-то не по себе им обоим, хотя уж Саю-то нечего было бояться... впрочем, как знать.

Жужжание Сая прекратилось, когда они остановились в том месте, с которого Хикару собирался начать осуществление плана.

- Где мы? Ты не заблудился, Хикару? Зачем мы сюда пришли? - Сай выдал три предложения одним вопросом, и теперь на его лице была маска волнения. Хикару ему верил - уж кому-кому, а Саю-то стоит волноваться. ...Зачем мы сюда пришли?

- Надо, - ответил Хикару и толкнул тяжелую дверь.

Лестница вела вверх, в магазинчик размером одну комнату, с высокими зашторенными окнами. Он был больше похож на библиотеку, только на полках вместе с книгами тесно стояли всевозможные амулеты, сувениры и, вероятно, антиквариатом, среди которого были преимущественно подделки. Пожилая продавщица за прилавком-конторкой тоже была похожа на библиотекаршу - с усталым лицом и в очках, съехавших на кончик носа. Поверх очков она строго взирала на маленький телевизор, словно порицая то, что там показывали, и нехотя отвлеклась на Хикару, только когда он подошел к прилавку. Сай застыл у порога, с любопытством озираясь по сторонам.

- Дня доброго. Что угодно? - спросила продавщица.

Краем глаза проследив, как Сай отплыл к полке с псевдоантиквариатом, Хикару перегнулся через прилавок, оказавшись лицом к лицу с продавщицей, и вполголоса проговорил:

- Мне нужно средство. Чтобы утихомирить призрака.

Дама приподняла бровь - не то будучи смущена вопросом, не то размышляя над его наиболее эффективным решением. Потом она вытянула шею и посмотрела поверх головы Хикару - вероятно, на входную дверь. Но в магазине никого больше не было.

- Утихомирить призрака, - повторила она.

Хикару кивнул.

- В смысле, он буйный? Шумный? - продолжила продавщица, переводя взгляд с входной двери на Хикару.

- Он... болтливый.

- И вы хотите избавиться от него?

Хикару обожгло мыслью, что зря он всё это затеял.

- Нет, - твердо ответил он. - Не избавиться. Просто... потише. Чтобы он стал потише. Болтал поменьше. Не избавиться. Ни в коем случае.

- Я поняла, молодой человек, - кивнула продавщица. - Сейчас. Секундочку. - И неспеша покинув свое рабочее место, вразвалочку удалилась в подсобную комнатку.

Хикару оглянулся. Сай по-прежнему с интересом изучал полки и, снова позабыв о своей невозможности осязать, тянулся к какой-то грошовой мелочи бледной дланью из-под длинного рукава. В сумраке магазина он выглядел настоящим призраком в белой, почти светящейся одежде.

- ...Вот, - дама протянула Хикару коробочку и чек. - Самое эффективное средство. Клинически протестировано и не вызывает привыкания. Правда, действует недолго. Зато надежно. Сама пользовалась, когда были проблемы.

Тут она подмигнула Хикару - эдак по-свойски, и из строгой библиотекарши превратилась в волшебницу, которая только притворяется библиотекаршей... и продавщией... и вообще... Надо отсюда делать ноги, подумал Хикару.

Расплатившись и даже не забрав сдачу, он поспешил к выходу. Сай дотянулся до интересующей его вещицы на почти верхней полке - частенько Хикару завидовал его росту, но не сейчас, сейчас было не до того - и тут, Хикару готов был поклясться, что ему это удалось - да, вот тут-то Хикару схватил его за холодную, но почему-то вполне ощутимую руку, и потащил из магазина. Быстро, вниз по лестнице, на фиг отсюда - на улицу, где рука Сая на ощупь оказалась не плотнее тумана.

До самого дома Сай не жужжал. Хикару тоже. Он даже не знал, что думает Сай. Возможно, Сай был так обескуражен, что его удалось схватить за руку, как живого человека, что даже перестал думать. Хотя это вряд ли. В любом случае, он не жужжал. Хотя Хикару еще не применил средство, которое дала пожилая дама.

Средство пришлось пустить в ход тем же вечером, когда Сай вновь обрел дар речи и обрушил на Хикару новый поток вопросов.

- ...странно, Хикару, ты часто бываешь в книжной лавке, но книги, которые ты покупаешь, несколько однообразны... С картинками... с картинками... опять с картинками... Разве тебе интересны только такие книги? Разве недостаточно прочитать несколько книг такого плана, чтобы получить о них полное представление?

- Много ты понимаешь. Это манга.

- Манга - это карикатуры!

- Может, лет сто назад это были карикатуры. А теперь это литература.

- Хикару, хотя бы раз, для разнообразия, ты мог бы приобрести книги по го...

- Я уже приобретал по твоему наущению.

- Одну!

- Три. Не дури меня. Это тоже однообразная литература.

- Она куда познавателей книжек с картинками. Потому что го...

На очередном повторении слова "го" Хикару понял, что время пришло. Да-да, он всё понимал, он ценил мудрость Сая, его общество, не мог не восхищаться его гениальностью и - да, он не мог отрицать, что Сай выбрал его своим учеником в го, а пожелать лучшего учителя не мог и сам император, будь это нынешний император или тот, который учил Сай при жизни - но. Сай начинал жужжать. И это начинало раздражать.

Потому что иногда Хикару хотелось просто отдохнуть. От школы, от го и даже от Сая. Ненадолго. Хотя бы на полчаса.

Так что время пришло. И у Хикару не осталось сомнений.

Он достал из заветной коробочки беруши, демонстративно заткнул ими уши и - о благославенные минуты тишины! - погрузился в чтение манги. Даже возмущенные мысли Сая не достигали его мозга. Проверенное средство. И Сай ничего не мог с ним поделать.

Он был вынужден сдаться. По-своему. Поставив ледяной и ощутимо острый локоть (опять странность какая-то) на плечо Хикару, Сай выбрал самую кислую из доступных ему масок и с нескрываемым пренебрежением в глазах - по двадцать карат каждый - принялся читать его же мангу.

Но, по крайней мере, он не жужжал.


End file.
